Reunion
by Karysa Hart
Summary: It's been six months since Chiyo-chan, Tomo, Osaka, Kagura, Yomi, Kaorin, Miss Sakaki, and Miss Kurosawa have seen each other. What will happen when they get together for the summer holidays? Endless fun is bound to ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry I forgot to put one before. this is my first fanfiction, so i'm excited! i hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: Do YOU know who owns Azumanga Daioh? i don't and it most CERTAINLY isnt me.**

* * *

><p><span>Yomi's POV<span>

"Yomi, hurry up! Tomo-chan and the others are here!"

There was a familiar mumble from down the hall, too quiet for me to hear, but easy enough to recognize. Then I heard Tomo exclaim, "Kagura! Don't let Osaka near the kitchen! Remember last summer when she tried to wake Miss Yukari up with the frying pan?"

I sighed, waiting for Chiyo-chan's high-pitched voice to try to stop our friends from 'picking' on Osaka, but all I heard was Sakaki's quiet laughter. Then I remembered: we were going to the airport to pick up Chiyo-chan, who was coming back to Japan for the summer break because her college was in America. 'We' being me (Koyomi 'Yomi' Mizuhara), Ayumu 'Osaka' Kasuga, Tomo Takino, Kagura, Sakaki, Sakaki's cat (Maya), most likely Kaori (we call her Kaorin), Miss Yukari, and Miss Kurosawa. I could only hope Miss Yukari wasn't driving, seeing as it emotionally scarred Chiyo-chan last time she was in a car with Miss Yukari behind the wheel.

"Yomi, Tomo-chan and Kagura are now threatening to leave without you!"

I decided to hurry up.

Sakaki's POV

*Ding-dong*

I ran to answer the door, already knowing who was going to be there. On my way, I grabbed Maya, my cat, off my bed. Maya was an Irimote cat, or Yamamaya, who had followed me home from my senior class trip last summer after his mother died by getting hit by a car. Then, he was just a baby. Now he was almost full grown.

"Oh, you're bringing Maya?" my friend Kagura asked apprehensively after I had opened the door. For some reason, Kagura hates cats. Tomo was looking at Maya with the same apprehension, and for good reason. The last time Tomo and Maya met, Tomo had annoyed Maya into scratching her.

"Hiya, pika… pika… uh…" Osaka started.

"Oh, for the love of… Just call him pika-meow-meow!" Tomo yelled exasperatedly, taking Chiyo-chan's place in 'correcting' our somewhat slow friend, seeing as our diminutive friend was absent. Then again, when you're as tall as me, everything, especially height, is relative, and people seem shorter. But looking at Osaka, Tomo, and Kagura, something seemed… different. Then it dawned on me.

"You guys all got… taller," I said, surprised. "And… Tomo! Your hair is long again…" I added. To myself, I thought, what a difference six months makes.

Kagura whispered, just loud enough for me to hear, "Wow, I think that's the most I've ever heard Sakaki say at one time!" As my friends laughed, I blushed. I was known for being quiet and never saying more than a few words at a time. Then, in spite of myself, I started to laugh. Just then, a car horn blared down the driveway.

"Oh, is that Miss Kurosawa and Miss Yukari in the car?" I asked. Osaka nodded. "Is Miss Yukari…?"

"NO!" they chorused in perfect unison. I could have sworn I heard Kagura throw in some harmony. The car horn blared again.

"C'mon. Sakaki, your 'best friend' is in the car." Tomo pronounced the words _best friend_ like someone might say the word _stalker_. I'd had no idea Kaorin was coming, but I just followed my friends to the car, carrying Maya, and didn't say anything.

Kagura's POV

_Where the HECK are they? _I thought to myself. My friends, Tomo and Osaka, were supposed to pick me up. I hoped they had convinced Miss Yukari it would be better if Miss Kurosawa drove, because Miss Yukari should _never_ have gotten her license. She was a terrible driver. From what I've heard, she emotionally scarred Chiyo-chan the first summer they went to Chiyo-chan's summer house on the beach. This was some time before I knew all of them.

Then, a minivan drove up. I recognized my PE teacher, Miss Kurosawa, behind the wheel, and in the passenger seat, most probably sulking, sat my English (and homeroom) teacher, Miss Yukari. In the back seat sat some of my best friends, Osaka and Tomo. I flung open the door and exclaimed, "Hey there, fellow Numbnuts!" I'd nicknamed us the 'numbnuts' two years ago because none of us were particularly good in school.

"HEY! Don't include _ME _in the Numbnuts!" an indignant voice from the far back called. I turned my head.

"Oh, hey there, Kaorin. Sorry. Didn't see you there." I took my seat in between Tomo and Osaka.

Osaka's POV

_Four forty_ read my watch.

_I wonder when Tomo will get here… _I thought lazily, yawning. My friend was supposed to meet me outside of our old high school. At four thirty. Precisely. For once, I was on time. So where _was_ she? As I was thinking, a car horn blared. I jumped and checked my watch.

It said, _five oh five_. I must have spaced while I was thinking! I was known for doing this (a lot) by my friends, but I was getting better. Or so I thought. I was still a bit, as my friends say, 'ditzy', but not as ditzy as before…

"Hey, Osaka, you gonna stand there all day like an idiot?" a familiar voice called. In the minivan in front of me were my teachers, Miss Kurosawa and Miss Yukari, my friend Tomo, and one other person. The windows were tinted, so I couldn't really make her out. I got into the car, glad that it was Miss Kurosawa driving. I didn't want my tiny friend, Chiyo-chan, being driven home for the first time since last summer by the teacher who had emotionally scarred her, no names mentioned… _Cough, cough, Miss Yukari_, I thought. Then, I realized who it was in the far back…

"Aghhhh! Oh, it's just you, Kaorin. How, uh, how're ya?" I asked politely. To me, I added, _Sakaki's not going to like this…_ Kaorin had a major crush on the quiet girl.

"Osaka! Yo, Osak-ka~! Wake u-up~!" it was Tomo. We were at the next pick up site.

"Oh, no! I spaced again!" I exclaimed mournfully. "I was getting better about not doing that, too…" Just then, the door was flung open.

Kaorin's POV

I saw a minivan drive by, go into reverse, then stop by me. I kept walking; I knew about 'Stranger Danger', as the Americans called it.

"KAORIN!" a voice called. _Oh, no… not today, it's just too perfect a day…_ I thought to myself. I turned around already knowing what, or should I say, _who _would be there…

"Oh, hi there, Tomo," I said to my energetic friend, forcing a smile. Well, so much for going to the arcade today. "Where are you going, Tomo? Just out and ab..." my voice trailed off, before I could finish my sentence, as I caught sight of the familiar face staring at me from the front seat. "OH NO! You won't get me in the car with _HER_ driving!" I almost screamed. I was in my 'total panic' mode. The person staring at me was my English teacher, Miss Yukari.

"Don't worry; _I'm_ driving, not Miss Yukari," a voice replied. I blushed.

"Oh, Miss Kurosawa," I said, a bit foolishly. "Sorry… I… I was jumping to conclusions again." I was blushing furiously, staring at the ground, and grinning sheepishly as I addressed my PE teacher, who was actually driving. "Where are you going?"

"To pick up Osaka, Kagura, Sakaki, Yomi, and finally to the airport to pick up Chiyo-chan and Mr. Tadakichi," Tomo replied. "Wanna come? Or are you too scared to even get in the cat with Miss Yukari?"

I blushed even harder as I got into the van and claimed one of the seats in the way back of the van.

Tomo's POV

"Tomo, wake up!"

"Idunwanta!"

"Tomo, now!"

"No, indunwanta! I 'ont geddap! Yu an't make me geddap! No!"

"Tomo Takino, this is your last chance…" my mother warned. I decided that I should probably get up. I wondered why my mom was waking me up… Then I remembered what day it was. It was Monday.

"KYAGGGGHHHHH! MISS YUKARI'S GONNA KILL ME IF I'M LATE AGAIN!" I screamed. I swear I could hear my mom rolling her eyes. Only then did I remember: it was summer! Not only that, but Miss Yukari _couldn't _kill me; I wasn't in her school anymore. I was in college. And today, my friends and I were going to pick up Chiyo-chan and her dog, Mr. Tadakichi, who went to college in America. She was coming back to Japan for the summer holidays.

"By the way, Tomo, I _will_ kill you if you're late again," someone said with a smile in her voice. My only thoughts were: _Shoot! They're here already!_,and, _Oh crud! I gotta get dressed, and soon!_ No _way_ was I letting Miss Yukari see me in my pajamas! I'd never hear the end of _that_ one…

"Yukari Tanizaki, we may be on summer break, but we can _NOT_ threaten students, even somewhat lazy previous students!" another, if shocked, voice reprimanded.

"Wow, don't take it so personally, Nyamo, or should I say, _MINAMO_, Kurosawa!" Miss Yukari said in response. "Anyway, HURRY UP, TOMO!" That last part was directed at me, obviously.

Miss Yukari's POV

I woke up being pulled out from under my covers. I tried holding on to the headboard to get them to stop, but, whoever it was was _strong_! I wondered: When did mom get so strong? Finally, I gave up and let go.

"Well, it's about time you woke up!" an exasperated voice said, almost shouting. I groaned.

"Nyamo, what time is it?" I asked the angry PE teacher, my friend and colleague, who was standing above me. No _wonder_ the person yanking me from my beloved bed was so strong.

"It is eight oh' clock, Yukari Tanizaki, for your information, and we, or should I say, _I_ told Tomo's mom that we'd pick her up at nine." Minamo (or just Nyamo) replied somewhat testily. Man, what was her _problem_ this morning?

"Man, what is your _problem_ this morning, Nyamo?" I asked. She just glared at me. I moved faster. I did _not_ want to be subject to a wrestling demonstration for the third year students (once school started again, of course) again. It wasn't fun, if I remembered correctly. Best not to make Nyamo mad, I had learned. That didn't go for all PE teachers, though; not all PE teachers can do a 'German Suplex'…

Miss Kurosawa's POV

I awoke to an annoying beeping noise. "Yukari, turn off the TV!" I yelled groggily. Then I realized it was my alarm clock and shot up. I had to get my colleague, Miss Yukari, up so that we could pick up Tomo and the others…

As I was finishing getting ready, Miss Yukari's mother called me.

"We're ready for you, Nyamo! We're ready for the ultimate 'tug-of-war' game!" she said, laughing. I sighed and finished the call. Our morning routine had been dubbed the 'tug-of-war' game last September, when I had taken to just dragging Yukari out of bead. Hey, it works!

I got into the car and drove (safely) to Yukari's house. In my head, I rehearsed what I would say to Miss Yukari when she, undoubtedly, would ask to drive.

"_No, Yukari, you may NOT drive. Remember what happened to Chiyo-chan the last time you drove her somewhere? We don't want you to scar her again, and on her first day back in Japan, that would just be cruel. No, I'm not calling you cruel… You can't order me around; I'm not your slave… Now, listen here… I jus-… I'm just saying-… Why you-… Grr… Don't you DARE even try to-… You know, I've had it up to here… Really?… REALLY? Oh, just GET IN THE FRIKIN' CAR!"_

That is what I would say. No one can say that she wasn't argumentative… I might not even get in all my half protests. Maybe I could talk the girls into going out to karaoke after we picked up Chiyo-chan. That would be fun, and it might cheer up Miss Yukari, although she can't sing that well, or at all, for that matter…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so, how was the first chapter? reviews welcomed; flames tossed into the pits of Hades! bwa-ha-ha! *failed evil laughter***


	2. Chapter 2

**here's chapter two... sorry it's so short... anyways! enjoy! read & review, please!**

**Disclaimer:**** do i ****_look_ Japaneese to you? i didn't think so.**

* * *

><p><span>Chiyo-chan's POV<span>

"Attention passengers, please fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing at the Tokyo International Airport shortly," the captain said. I fastened my seatbelt, and listened carefully. Yes, there was the muffled barking I had been listening for.

I smiled to myself. Mr. Tadikichi hated loud, and strange, noises. Sadly, the other passengers didn't find it as amusing.

"Somebody shut that ANIMAL up!" an irritable man in business class shouted. I flinched, visibly.

Seeing this, a kind-hearted flight attendant smiled at me. Turning to the man, she said, almost spitting venom at him, "Why don't we shut _you_ up? That dog is probably very lonely and missing his mistress."

Sneering, the man retorted, "Oh sure, stand up for the little brat! Just because she's about nine and traveling alone, everyone's nice to the _little girl_!" turning to me, he added, "Let me tell you, girly. If you were a few years older, nobody would care. Enjoy your youth, kiddy!" he cackled loudly.

"For you information, Sir, I am in college. And I am most definitely NOT nine. I am twelve," I said, defiantly, almost wishing I could stand up. He looked shocked, and then looked to the fight attendant as if to ask her to back up what he had just said, but she looked at me and started clapping. One by one, everyone on the airplane did the same. I looked around, a bit startled. What did I do?

Miss Kurosawa's POV

"Hey, everyone, we're here!" I exclaimed softly. I didn't want to wake up anyone in the car. Tomo, however, didn't seem to care.

"I wanna be the first person to tell Chiyo-chan about college!" she yelled.

"AGHHHH!" Yukari screeched. So much for not waking anyone up. Now everybody was up, and we'd have to deal with Yukari's complaining.

"Tomo, why not take the time to SHUT UP!" Kagura shouted, startling everyone, including herself. "Sorry!" she squeaked, as Tomo looked at her, dumbfounded. "… I'm gonna shut up, myself," she amended. We just kept staring at her, lost for words.

Kagura often got annoyed with Tomo, but never _yelled_ at her or anything like that. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Tomo had kept bothering her about 'those nice melons you got there' and Sakaki playing with Maya just behind her, but whatever it was it was major. Kagura just never snapped like that!

Chiyo-chan's POV

As I waited for my friends, I watched Mr. Tadikichi sniffing the floor near a trash can. For a Great Pyrenees, he was a bit small. Then, I caught sight of a familiar head looking above everyone else's heads. I shouted…

Sakaki's POV

"Miss Sakaki! Miss Sakaki, I'm over here!" a high-pitched voice called from far below my eye level. Or so I thought…

"Wow, Chiyo-chan, you're almost as tall as Tomo!" Yomi called out to our short friend. It was true. She was much taller than she was when she had left for America.

"Let's go to karaoke to welcome back Chiyo-chan!" Miss Yukari yelled. I had no doubt as to who had put her up to that, judging by Miss Kurosawa's guilty glances.

"OK!" everyone yelled. I don't know about anyone else, but I was still wondering about Kagura's outburst, though.

* * *

><p><strong>there! i'm working on chapter three already, but if you know any songs i could use, please tell me! WARNING: the songs MUST be Japaneese (from an anime openingclosing, or a Vocaloid song are acceptable) and your song might not get used. THANK U! review, please! remember: flamers will be cast into the pits of Hades, and it's SMELLY down there! *groaning as people get the horrible joke* so review nicely!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's so late- I had writer's block, and I wasn't allowed on the computer for a while, so I couldn't upload. That's why this (and all of my other stories) have been so late. Anyways, I hope you enjoy part 3 of the story!**

**Disclaimer (part 1): If I own this, then where's Maya? I love that little cat! However, the cat isn't magically appearing, so I guess I still don't own Azumanga Daioh... *sigh***

**Disclaimer (part 2): I don't own the songs, although I do have the lyrics for Anata No Kokoro Ni and Mr. Music somewhere... *looking through documents*... ah, whatever. But, no, I don't physically own any songs.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Sakaki's POV<span>

I stared at the tiny screen in front of me, listening to the introduction to the peppy song Kagura and Tomo had asked me to sing with them. The cue came, and we started singing.

"Pipirupirupirupipirupi! Pipirupirupirupipirupi! Nande mo…"

When we reached the chorus, though, I stopped singing. _What the heck?_ I thought to myself. _Why are they singing this song? Who _wrote_ this song? It's so _morbid_!_ I looked over at Miss Kurosawa, silently pleading to leave the stage. She understood and gave me a small nod. I put down the microphone and left the stage, heading toward the bathroom.

When I got out, the song had ended. I went over to Tomo and asked, "What song was that?"

Tomo responded, "That was the opening theme song for 'Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokoro-chan', Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokoro-chan."

Oh, so it was an anime song. I should have guessed. _Last time I let Tomo and Kagura drag me onstage to sing with them_, I thought.

Chiyo-chan's POV

I was so excited that the first thing I would get to do when I was back home was karaoke that I almost forgot that I had to bring Mr. Tadikichi home before we went out, seeing as most places wouldn't allow dogs. However, it was fun after we got yelled at by the attendants to take "that _filthy_ beast back where it belongs", and got back from taking him home.

After Tomo and Kagura finished their song alone when Sakaki ran to the restrooms, I decided to sing a quiet song. As I stood on the stage with Sakaki, who surprisingly knew the song I was going to sing, I wondered if she would run offstage again. But then our cue came and we started singing, and I realized I had nothing to fear.

"Anata no kokoro ni kaze ga aru nara…" we sang. I heard some whispers of what people were saying over the music and our singing.

"_Wow, those two girls make such nice harmony…"_

"Watashi hitori de fukarete mitai na itsumade mo…"

"… _Might become famous singers…"_

"… _call the agencies, guys… hah, that's a good joke… they'd never make it…"_ That last one sounded familiar… _That's Miss Yukari!_ I realized with a jolt. Was she making fun of us?

"Dakeshimeru dake," Sakaki and I finished. Now, that was fun!

Yomi's POV

I was a bit surprised that no one wanted to sing with me, so I decide not to sing for a while. It was fun hearing the others sing, though. I liked how Sakaki ran off the stage during her song with Tomo and Kagura, and then sang a song with Chiyo-chan directly afterward. That was pretty amusing.

I glanced over at the Numbnuts during the song, and Tomo looked quite dumbfounded. Osaka was being her usual ditzy self and completely spacing. Kagura was just sitting there with her eyes closed, almost as if she was asleep. Then I realized she WAS asleep.

"Hey, Kagura! Wake up!" I called softly. She jerked awake and looked around, and then seemed to remember where we were. She turned as red as a tomato and pretended to be absorbed in a list of songs she brought with her, while I tried not to pass out from holding in my laughter. Hey, it was _funny_!

Kaorin's POV

"Hey, Kaorin, you gonna sit there the whole time and not sing any songs?" Yomi asked me.

"I could ask the same of you, Yomi," I replied.

"What do you say; want to sing a song with me?" She asked.

"O-OK, sure. But what song will we sing?" I questioned.

"Do you know the song Soramimi Cake by Oranges & Lemons?" Yomi responded. I nodded. "Then let's sing that!"

Miss Kurosawa's POV

After some little girls finished their song, I turned to our group, which was spread out over three tables. I had an idea.

"Hey, guys, you wanna sing a song together?" I proposed. The answer was staggered; everyone just _had_ to nod their heads at different times. There was just one person who didn't want to sing with the rest of us; Miss Yukari, surprisingly, didn't want to sing with us. "OK, well, do you guys know Mr. Music?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's a really good song!" Osaka said enthusiastically. "I call I sing that shota boy's part!"

"You mean Len, Osaka?" Sakaki asked. Osaka nodded enthusiastically. "OK, then I'll sing Yuki's part," she then offered.

"I wanna sing Miku's part!" Tomo said.

"I'll sing the quiet part… is that Luka's?" Chiyo-chan said quizzically. I nodded. "Then, yes, I'll sing Luka's part," she said decisively.

"I'll sing Gumi's part," Kagura said.

"I'll sing the Miku Append part," Kaorin said.

"OK, that means that I will sing Rin's part," I said. We went to enter the song and wait for our turn to come.

Tomo's POV

About four songs after Miss Yukari put in our request to sing Mr. Music, we were called up to the stage. We stood up on the stage as we waited for our song to start. When it did, we started singing in unison.

"_He Mr. Music, tusyoku daite. Hey Mr. Music!"_ then the musical introduction started playing and I started to get nervous. _Why did I choose the first part?_ I wondered. Then my cue came.

"_Konogoro ja sukoshi dake. Kokoro ga tsunete iru. Atsui omoi o tojikomete, tsustumonaku nateru!"_ There!

"_Ano koro wa yokatta to. Furikaette bakari de. Kyou no yoro obi o sagasu koto, wasurete shimatteru!"_ Chiyo-chan sang.

"_Nantonaku hibi o kasanereba hora, chotto zutsu usurete yuku honnou!"_ Miss Kurosawa added. Then we sang, in the order of our original parts…

"_Shechigaria!"_

"_Iranai!"_

"_Tarinai!"_

"_Sonna boku ja sumaranai!"_ we finished in unison.

"_Hey Mr. Music, tsuyoku daite!"_ I sang.

"_Hey Mr. Music, odorasete yo!"_ Chiyo-chan added.

"_Kimi ga kureta nukumori de, boku o tsutsunde, keep on groovin'!"_ Miss Kurosawa finished.

Kaorin's POV

After Tomo, Chiyo-chan, and Miss Kurosawa finished their part, there was a small break before mine started. I waited nervously.

"_Mayoi mo tomadoimo. Gomakarashita mama dakara. Mune no naka panku shisou na hodo, tamari ni timatteru!"_ I sang.

"_Nantonaku, nagai mono ni makarete, chotto zutsu surihette ku kibou mo o!"_ Kagura and Osaka belted out.

"_Nakusanai!"_ I said, rolling my eyes.

"_Kesanai!"_ added Kagura.

"_Yamenai!"_ finished Osaka.

"_Boku wa boku o akiramenai!"_

"_Hey Mr. Music, toki o tomete!"_

"_Hey Mr. Music, mahaou o kakete!"_

"_Koi no hajimari no you ni, yume o misete, keep on movin'!"_

Sakaki's POV

After Kaorin, Kagura, and Osaka finished their parts, there was a long instrumental break. Then everyone, excluding me, said, _"Hey Mr. Music!"_ That was my cue.

"_You've given me such a cool buzz; livened up my boring days. C'mon, show me an even more wonderful world, with that fantastic magic of yours!"_

Kagura sang, _"Kekkyou bokura minna."_

"_Yowai ikimono dakara!"_ Osaka added.

"_Namida o nagasu no sa!" _I finished.

"_Hey Mr. Music, tsuyoku daite!"_ Kaorin started.

"_Hey Mr. Music, odorasete yo!"_

"_Kimi ga kureta nukumori de, boku o tsutsunde, keep on groovin'!"_

Kagura immediately followed with: _"Hey Mr. Music, toki o tomete!"_

"_Hey Mr. Music, mahaou o kakete!"_ Osaka chimed in. then it was my turn again.

"_Koi no hajimari no you ni, yume o misete, keep on movin'!"_

"_Kimi ga kureta nukumori de, boku o tsutsunde, keep on groovin'!"_ Tomo finished.

Man, I'm kind of glad that's over… Until next time we go to karaoke, that is, seeing as it's time to go now. Would you look at that; we sang the last song!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I HAD to have someone sing Soramimi Cake (the opening for Azumanga Daioh) for obvious reasons. The others were random song choices on the part of my iTunes and my thoughts. Read & Review, please!  
><strong>

**Songs that don't belong to me:**

**-Anata no Kokoro ni**

**-Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokoro-chan**

**-Soramimi Cake**

**-Mr. Music**


End file.
